Jika
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Jika semua ini berakhir. Jika semua titan musnah. Apa yang akan kaulakukan?


**Jika**

**Disclaimer:**

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama

Jika © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan milik saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

Mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, slight ErenxMikasa, lots of dialogue, dll

* * *

Mikasa memanjat ke atap markas. Tubuhnya yang langsing sangat membantunya dalam hal itu. Sesosok manusia sedang duduk di puncak atap, memandang langit bertabur bintang.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Mikasa sembari memposisikan tubuhnya di permukaan puncak atap yang cukup sempit. Gadis itu duduk disamping sosok manusia itu.

"Tidak. Aku bermimpi buruk," jawab sosok tersebut.

"Kau butuh tidur, Eren," timpal Mikasa. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Jika kurang tidur, lama-lama kau sakit."

"Aku tidak butuh tidur lama," jawab Eren.

Mikasa menghela napas. Saudara angkatnya ini memang keras kepala, tidak berubah. Merasa dingin, Mikasa merapatkan sedikit syal merahnya.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau masih menyimpan syal itu," kata Eren.

"Aku menyukai syal ini, Eren. Lagipula, ini hadiah darimu. Hadiah yang tidak mungkin kubuang," jawab Mikasa. Gadis itu melirik Eren, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati wajah saudaranya itu sedikit memerah.

"Mikasa, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi jika semua ini berakhir?" tanya Eren.

"Maksudmu, Eren?" Mikasa balik bertanya. Ia tidak memahami pertanyaan Eren dengan baik. Pertanyaannya tidak terlalu spesifik.

"Maksudku, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi jika semua ini berakhir? Saat semua titan, baik kolosal maupun titan 'biasa' sudah musnah? Saat aku sudah menemukan rahasia ayahku?" Eren bertanya lagi, menjelaskan maksud pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan olehnya kepada Mikasa.

"Entahlah," jawab Mikasa. "Mungkin kita semua akan membangun kembali kota-kota yang sudah hancur. Dunia mungkin akan menjadi damai tanpa adanya titan-titan yang menghantui. Mungkin hanya ada pertengkaran antar-manusia. Mungkin kita akhirnya akan menganggur setelah bertugas lama."

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada teman-teman kita?" tanya Eren. Imajinasinya melayang-layang, membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika semua ini sudah berakhir. Setelah dendamnya kepada para titan sudah terbalas. Setelah janjinya—untuk membunuh semua titan hingga habis—telah ditepati.

"Mungkin Sasha akan membuat restoran," jawab Mikasa dengan datar.

"Mungkin kita semua akan kembali ke kota masing-masing," timpal Eren.

"Mungkin Armin akan menjadi profesor. Kautahu, menjadi seseorang seperti ayahmu, Eren."

"Kau sendiri kira-kira akan menjadi apa?" tanya Eren pada Mikasa. Untuk sesaat, gadis itu merenung.

"Aku mungkin akan menjual hasil-hasil sulaman sederhana yang pernah ibuku ajarkan," jawab Mikasa pelan.

"Eh? Kau bisa menyulam?" Mata Eren membulat. Selama ini Mikasa belum pernah bilang padanya bahwa ia bisa menyulam.

Mikasa mengangguk. "Tetapi ibuku lebih mahir. Kau sendiri akan menjadi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mahir melakukan apapun," jawab Eren.

"Jadi asisten Armin saja," timpal Mikasa. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan rasa bersalah.

"Hei!" Eren merengut.

"Atau menjadi pencari kayu bakar untuk dijual."

"Hei! Sudahlah."

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada suara jangkrik atau suara serangga apapun, mungkin serangga-serangga itu sudah terinjak oleh titan-titan yang berjalan keliling kota mencari mangsa berikutnya tadi siang. Bintang-bintang masih menghiasi langit. Sepi. Hening. Hanya ada suara yang dihasilkan oleh udara yang keluar-masuk tubuh Eren dan Mikasa.

"Apakah menurutmu kita akan tinggal bersama suatu hari nanti?" tanya Eren perlahan.

"Maksudmu … menikah, begitu?" Mikasa balik bertanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"…. Iya," jawab Eren.

"Entahlah, Eren. Lagipula, mungkin ini semua akan berakhir setelah waktu yang lama. Mungkin nanti kita akan terlalu tua untuk menikah," jawab Mikasa.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kok," timpal Eren. "Mungkin saja, 'kan?"

"Mungkin, sih." Mikasa mengangkat bahunya. "Fokuslah dulu kepada keadaan sekarang. Masa depan kita masih panjang."

Hening lagi. Suara napas kembali terdengar dengan baik.

"Eren, aku harus pergi tidur. Sampai bertemu esok pagi." Mikasa bangkit. Sebelum ia menuruni atap, diciumnya pipi Eren. "Jangan lupa tidur, besok kau harus bertugas."

"B-baik, Mikasa."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya kelar juga! *tebar kembang 7 rupa*

Saya lagi tergila-gila sama SnK. Mikasa, jadi kakakku mau, 'kan? *diumpan ke titan kolosal*Mikasa, Annie, kalian keren!

Sebelum saya membuat _readers_ katarak karena membaca serentetan ocehan saya, lebih baik saya pergi. Terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
